zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody's Watching Me
Cast * Sam Yao * Paula Cohen * Peter Lynne * Jody Marsh * Jamie Skeet * Moonchild Plot Out Of The Neutral Zone Hiding in a shed, everyone discusses your location. Jamie remembers Sigrid had a base here. If you can get there and turn on the cams on the roof, Jody can find a route out of the neutral zone. The End Of That Road You, Paula, Peter and Jamie manage to dance around the waves of zombies on your way to Sigrid's base, 'The Old Prison', and the topic of whether Jamie's met Peter before. Heading For The Roof Inside the prison Jamie tells you Sigrid was especially interested in a 'syndrome' related to her search for a cure for the zombie virus. Two Birds With One Stone As you ascend the floors you find a drawing of Moonchild on the wall of one of the cells. Jody needs you to get the cams working soon however, so she can guide you around a fast approaching horde. What Has She Done? You've made it to the administration office, where there's just enough time to look around before zoms are on you. Paula finds some disturbing notes, reminiscent of other dark times in humanity's recent history. Just Get Over That Wall As you reach another wall on the other side of the neutral zone, Jamie finally succeeds in goading Peter into revealing his past identity. Jody just wants you to get out of harm's way as soon as possible. Going To Get It Done Safely on your way back to Abel, Sigrid's notes reveal she's looking for people with 'Moonchild Syndrome', and one person in particular; you. Sam promises you'll be kept safe, and that no matter how long it takes you will win the fight against the Minister. S06E03 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript growl, door creaks closed JAMIE SKEET: We should be safe in this shed for a minute or two. Everyone okay? No one bitten? Grazed? PAULA COHEN: Well, I can’t be infected by a bite because I’m already infected, but I could be torn to pieces. I haven’t been torn to pieces yet, so yes, I’m okay. Peter, do you want to explain your situation? PETER LYNNE: I’m fine. No bites, no grazes! Five, you look okay, too. JODY MARSH: The good news is you’ve definitely lost the Pit Viper. I can see him heading back to report his failure. SAM YAO: And the bad news is that you’re surrounded by zombies. Still. JODY MARSH: Yeah. And we haven’t got a lot of cams in the neutral zone. The zombies can sense there are a lot of yummy people close by on the other side of the walls, so they’re confused, and not homing in on you like they normally would. SAM YAO: Yeah. So there are these big waves of zombies moving through Hoxton, mindlessly going with the crowd. laughs Some might say that’s what Hoxton was like before the apocalypse… because it was full of hipsters. JAMIE SKEET: Just a sec. We’re in Hoxton? Sigrid used to have what she called “little chats” with me about what she was doing and how well her research was going. There was a place in Hoxton she mentioned. SAM YAO: Where was it? JAMIE SKEET: Used to be a pub called the Old Prison. She turned it into a new prison. JODY MARSH: Ah! Ah, I see it on long-range! It was a Sigrid base. There are loads of cams on the roof. If you can get there, get onto the roof, and turn them on, I can get you out of the neutral zone no sweat. Go! creaks open, zombies growl groan SAM YAO: All right. You’re about halfway to the Old Prison. You just need to keep moving. There are zombies to the left of you, zombies to the right of you, zombies behind you, but no zombies ahead of you, which is the main thing. PAULA COHEN: Any zombies above us? Zombies below us? Zombies longing to grab us and dance the Horah with us? PETER LYNNE: Do you dance the Horah, Paula? PAULA COHEN: I didn’t go to five years of menorah summer day camp for nothing, Peter. I even know the fancy steps with the claps in the middle. PETER LYNNE: Right, Cohen! If we get out of this alive, you have to teach me. I like to have something to live for. JAMIE SKEET: Peter, have we met before? PETER LYNNE: … no, don’t think so. Oh, look, I can see the pub sign for the Old Prison right at the end of that road. Come on! clangs shut SAM YAO: Wow. That old prison-turned-pub-turned-prison again is enormous. PETER LYNNE: And so cheery. The clanging of prison doors, the moaning of zombie prisoners in their cells… perfect setting for a musical, I’d say. PAULA COHEN: We could restage a West End classic. Les Really Mis. JAMIE SKEET: She just used people here, and then left them to rot. SAM YAO: What was she doing here? Do you know, Jamie? Looking for zombie immunity the hard way? JAMIE SKEET: There was some syndrome that was important to her. She used to have these long conversations with me after making me watch while her henchmen hurt… other people. She’d come in and say she wasn’t an unreasonable woman. She was working hard on the cure. If I just saw it her way, I could be the leader to unite the country! SAM YAO: She’s not wrong, actually. So many things are gone. The idea that there’s still a king really means something to people. JAMIE SKEET: I know. I never believed in the monarchy, but if I can help people get through, that’s worth doing. sighs We’re heading for the roof, yeah? Get the cams on, get home. SAM YAO: Yeah, and watch out for the zoms as you head up there, guys. JAMIE SKEET: We’re on floor three now, Sam. Some of the stairwells are jammed with zoms, so we have to circle around each floor until we find a way up. JODY MARSH: Any clues what Sigrid was doing there? PAULA COHEN: If we had time to search, we’d probably turn up something interesting. Sigrid clearly kept a lot of people prisoner here, and then just abandoned it when they erected the walls. Most of the cells are still locked. Lots have zombies in them. Or corpses. PETER LYNNE: Look at this one. Cell 253. Empty, but whoever was in here did these amazing drawings on the wall. Guess who they’re of? JAMIE SKEET: Oh my word! Those do look familiar. Except I don’t think she had those stars and suns around her head and that glowing aura - out continues in background, distorted and indecipherable MOONCHILD: Five, do you see those drawings? They’re me! The person who was in cell 253 drew pictures on the wall of me! They’ve got my good side! PETER LYNNE: in - person who did the drawings has written something on the wall here. “Moonchild helped me. Moonchild preserved me. I know you’re within me. Guide me with your light.” All right, that is creepy. I thought I stopped her! I thought I laid Moonchild to rest! JAMIE SKEET: You thought you stopped her? continues in background, distorted and indecipherable MOONCHILD: They knew that I’m within them? JODY MARSH: in Guys, you’ve got to keep going up. Another wave of zoms is approaching from the west. If you don’t get those cams working soon, I won’t be able to guide you out of the neutral zone before the wave hits. PAULA COHEN: Here’s the staircase. It leads straight up to the roof, and the sign says “Administration Offices.” PETER LYNNE: Two birds with one stone, then. Come on. growls, door slams shut, switches flip, generator runs JAMIE SKEET: There, Jody. Got the generator going for you. How are the cams? JODY MARSH: We’ve got them. Yes, good. I can see all over the neutral zone. Oh, wow. Yeah, there are a lot of zombies. But don’t worry, we’ll get you through there. PAULA COHEN: We are in the administration office here. Surely we can spare 90 seconds to look around. JODY MARSH: Okay. Not more than 96 seconds, though. I want to get you home safely. PAULA COHEN: We’ll take a drawer each. rummages JAMIE SKEET: Blimey. She’s left all her files sitting here? Must have been certain no one would have come this way. JODY MARSH: To be fair, you’re in a building full of zombies, and surrounded by zombies, so it makes sense, tactically. SAM YAO: Why are we being fair to Sigrid? JODY MARSH: I’m under stress! What have you got, guys? PAULA COHEN: Oh no. From the files, she had doctors working for her. There’s always dirty work for doctors somewhere. There are notes here for each cell. rustles The people here were all suffering from mental health problems. gasps I never thought I would see this in my lifetime, not like this again! Not Mengele. JODY MARSH: You don’t have much time, Paula. I’m sorry. PAULA COHEN: They were looking for something. There are notes. In this cell, the patient is just psychotic. In another one, merely Munchausen’s. JAMIE SKEET: Do you have cell 253 there? The one with the paintings in it? PAULA COHEN: Yes. It says, “Genuine case of Moonchild Syndrome. Refer to research unit.” out continues in background, distorted and indecipherable MOONCHILD: What’s she done to my people? They were waiting here for me to save them. What has she done? SAM YAO: in Anything about what the research unit was? PAULA COHEN: Nothing. I can keep looking. JODY MARSH: No. You have to get out of there now. Go! Run! breaks down door, growls JODY MARSH: All right. You’re in the neutral zone. You’re heading for the wall. You’ll be home soon. Try not to think about the fact that there must be 5 - SAM YAO: - 10. 10,000 zombies behind you. Yeah, yeah, I’ve got quite good at estimating zombie hordes these days. There’s a trick to it. I can teach you sometime. JODY MARSH: I’d like that, but not until we’ve got our people home! PETER LYNNE: Look, Five. There’s the wall. Home’s on the other side. Even without Janine, it does feel like home. JAMIE SKEET: Oh. You’re mates with Janine, too? Were you at Abel when I was living there? PETER LYNNE: I - sighs It’s complicated. JAMIE SKEET: Janine, or where you were living? PETER LYNNE: Both! I just - drop it, okay? SAM YAO: There’s a ladder to your right, guys. See it? We chucked it over for you. There’s a car waiting on the other side. Just prop the ladder up and climb over. clatters against wall PETER LYNNE: Jamie, you first. Then you, Five. Then Paula. I’ll bring up the rear. JAMIE SKEET: Nah, mate. You’ve had a shock. You nearly got bit. You go first. PETER LYNNE: Look! King Jamie… I’m Simon! All right? I’m Simon, and the last time we saw each other, you beat me up and left me for dead. And then zombies ate me, and now I have a new face, and apparently, I can’t be killed. Okay? And can we just drop it now? Because we both know that you wouldn’t have worked with me on this mission if you’d known. sighs Okay. And with that off my chest, please go up this goddamn ladder, Your Freaking Majesty. JAMIE: laughs You think I wouldn’t have worked with you if I’d known? You never knew me at all, mate. Not at all. JODY MARSH: Guys, will one of you go over the freaking ladder now? That horde of 5 - SAM YAO: - 10,000 zombies - JODY MARSH: - is coming, guys! I don’t care what order you go up in, just get over that wall and get to the transport! door shuts, engine starts PAULA COHEN: Engine started just fine, and we’re all present and correct. One Runner Five, one sheepish immortal man, one slightly disheveled king of England, and one part-zombie doctor. Let’s get ourselves home. And then we can think about what we saw today. JODY MARSH: Didn’t know there was a name for it. Moonchild Syndrome. I mean, we’ve all known for a while, Five. It’s hard to keep that kind of thing secret, crammed into a little place like Noah. SAM YAO: Mm, yeah. Five doesn’t talk about it. JAMIE SKEET: There are tells for it. Sigrid told me. Something about the way your eyes move when Moonchild’s talking to you. That’s how she found out you have it, Five. sighs I’m sorry. I’m sorry she’s looking for people like you, Five. And I’m sorry you’ve got this, whatever it is. rustles PAULA COHEN: I took patient 253’s notes. Look at this, scribbled on the bottom. JAMIE SKEET: “Patient 253 was informed by another sufferer that there is a place which helps people with Moonchild Syndrome. Patient 253 now obsessed with this idea, restless, causing distress to self and other patients. Recommend sedation. Patient 253 keeps repeating the words ‘Moonchild says it’s all going to be okay. Moonchild says I’ll be safe…’” out continues in background, distorted and indecipherable MOONCHILD: That doesn’t sound like the kind of thing I’d say, Five. SAM YAO: in Yeah. Until then, we’ll keep you safe from Sigrid, Five. Just like we’ve kept Jamie safe. And I know it doesn’t seem like a lot, guys. One man’s life in exchange for maybe dozens dead or injured, people still trapped on the other side of the wall. I know it feels like we can never ever do enough. JODY MARSH: We’ve done loads, Sam! SAM YAO: Yeah, no. No, listen. What I mean is, I get it. We kind of always knew that Sigrid was terrible, but - sighs but I don’t think any of us thought she’d really be an actual Nazi. But here we are. And she’s ruling the Ministry territory, and there are Wakened Land people who want her to rule them. And because she has that temporary zombie vaccine serum she’s made from actual tiny babies, she can win people over to her. It all seems hopeless. But just because it’s going to take a long time doesn’t mean it’s not going to happen. Just because we’re going to have to work hard doesn’t mean it’s impossible. Just because we can’t declare war, just because we need to convince people one by one, just because we need to make incremental gains. None of that makes it hopeless! PAULA COHEN: If we lose hope, she’s won. SAM YAO: Yeah. And you coming back, Jamie, that’s hope. That’s what Abel is. We work together, and we get it done. However small the steps and however long it takes, we’re going to get it done. Codex Letter Five, I really don’t know how old Queen Lizzie managed this monarchy malarky, but I guess there were less assassination attempts, kidnappings and stuffing-royalty-into-a-coffin back in those days. I’m not one for sappy speeches, but I’ve gotta thank you. The United Kingdom might need me as a symbol, but it needs you more. You’re the only reason they have a monarch, and the only reason we’re not all going around with some hippy in our heads. Carry on, mate, and I'll try to stop getting into these sticky situations. - Jamie Category:Season Six Category:Mission Category:Letters